


Brother, I have sinned.

by ViolentlyFlingMeIntoTheVoid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Read This, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, I feel terrible, I'm Sorry, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Physical Abuse, S A D N E S S, Twincest, Twins, Why Did I Write This?, mother-son rape, tad bit of swearing, thats what i am, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentlyFlingMeIntoTheVoid/pseuds/ViolentlyFlingMeIntoTheVoid
Summary: The Older had been born weak, he knew because The Younger had said it to him many times. Too many times to get it out from his head.The Younger had been born after, in his shadow- but only for a little while.Father never left his room.And Mother was completely happy.





	Brother, I have sinned.

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks  
> sorry for hella short chapters

His eyes left the twin’s battered and broken from- eyes laced with disgust and love. _He looks like a dog,_ He- The Younger- thinks. The Elder is crying, now- but he is in love, so The Elder forgives The Younger. He only did what was right.

The Elder picks himself up, slides his too-big shirt over his chest and then begs at the feet of The Younger. He was being silly, and the proper punishment ensued. The Younger turns away and gets dressed, not accepting The Elder’s guilt-ridden apologies. At Least, not responding to them.

“I’m sorry Brother, so sorry- please forgive me. I know I do not deserve it, but please forgive me!” The Elder begged, in the midst of hyperventilating.

“Brother, as you said, you do not deserve forgiveness. Talk to me when Mother and Father awaken and perhaps I will reconsider. Now quit groveling,” He spoke.

 _Weak, weak, weak and unforgivable! You should be ashamed, Brother was right to beat you. Do better next time, failure of a son. Failure of a brother. Failure of a person!_ The Elder’s own brain spat at him, siding with his twin. The pressure in his throat was too great and The Elder sobbed. His arms were too heavy so he dropped them, curling up like a baby on the ground. **_You’re dying! Dying, you hear? You didn’t even get to be worthy of forgiveness!_** His breaths were short and misplaced, as if a newborn who had taken their first breath.

 _Disgusting, he can’t even calm himself down. How could the one I was born in the shadow of be so weak?_ The Younger, regardless of how he thought his twin was weak, felt guilt and sympathy. So, he sat himself beside his broken brother and held onto him. Rubbed soothing circles on his back and dotted kisses on his forehead. The Elder sobs only came faster. 

But over time, The Elder leaned into the soft touches and kisses. He calmed from the sweetness of the whispers.

And then The Younger got dressed and left for work, locking the door behind him. The Elder got up, walked across the hallway, and knocked on his Mother's door.

"I'll be out in a bit, son." The nasally voice of Mother came from behind the wood. He heard shuffling, and Mother came out in penguin robes. "Food?" The Elder nodded quickly.

Mother prepared three omelettes. One for her, and a choice between two for her son. She set the plates down and got a bottle of wine. Sitting down, she said, "One of them is normal- the other has quite a bit of Ipecac syrup and sleeping pills. Choose." Her son wasn't dumb- they both had the syrup and pills.

He ate the left one, and ended up hunched over the grime ridden toilet, spilling the contents of the breakfast. His mother took advantage of him. He was forced down and ridden. He went to his happy place- where his twin was. He didn't want to feel the pleasure clawing at him from his mother's advances.

Afterwards, he lay on the ground. While taking a shower, he scrubbed till his skin was raw and bleeding in some places. Why did he feel so wrong about this when he was told it was normal? Did every boy do this with their mother?

Was he a freak? Was he a freak because after sex he felt like a used pile of shit? Because he did.

He wished the food pantry wasn't locked and his clothes weren't so tight.

He wished he wan't sobbing, he wished he didn't feel like his arms were dead weight.

Wishing is useless when you haven't even seen the stars.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
